1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for measuring the Young's modulus and internal friction of a specimen and, more particularly, to a transverse resonance measurement device for measuring the Young's modulus and internal friction of a specimen of a ceramic, metallic or wooden material or the like over a wide temperature range (e.g. -250.degree. to 1,500.degree. C.) even if the material is not conductive.
2. Description of related art
In recent years, researches and developments of ceramic materials which are very strong even at a high temperature are highlighted. However, few reports are presented on the Young's moduli and internal friction of such materials at high temperatures.
Before entering into the detailed description of the present invention, brief review will be made in the following on one of the existing Young's modulus measurements, in which a specimen 11 is suspended in a horizontal position from two platinum wires 12 so that it may resonate transversely, as shown in FIG. 1. The specimen 11 is confined in and heated by a tubular oven 13. For the transverse resonance, the specimen 11 is shook by a shaker 14 through one platinum wire 12. The transverse vibrations of the specimen 11 are detected by means of a detector 15 to measure the Young's modulus.
According to this method, however, the suspending platinum wires will resonate making it difficult to determine the resonant frequency of the specimen. Because of the considerable thickness of the wires, moreover, much of their vibration energy is lost. Still moreover, the suspension points provide the nodes of the vibration to drop the vibration efficiency so that serious errors are caused in the measurements of the Young's modulus (and the internal friction). According to this method, furthermore, the atmosphere is difficult to regulate because the oven 13 is formed in its top with holes 16 for leading out the platinum wires 12.